Midnight museum
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: (Mino x Seungyoon) (error fixed) menceritakan pertemuan Mino yang sampai pingsan melihat Seungyoon (Winner) (BL) PART 2 UPDATE
1. That Night

**_Uhh ternyata kemarin error ya ? (vixx mana vixx ayo joget)_**

 ** _Wkwkwk skarang udah bener~_**

 ** _Ahh terimakasih yang sudah membaca stylish .._**

 ** _Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya :p_**

 ** _._**

 ** _i told you.. itu aja_** ** _,_** ** _akan kubuat lain kali yg lebih baik_**

 ** _baiklah_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ahh baca ini sambil dengarkan_**

 ** _delinquent habits - return of the tres_**

 **** ** _i get feel from this song_**

 ** _:*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Slamat membaca~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"kau Kang Seungyoon tidak akan berubah menjadi manusia sebelum dia sendiri yang memintamu untuk menciumnya !"-Taehyun_

 _._

 _"huh ?kau pikir aku peduli penyihir ? vampire murni seperti diriku tidak akan sudi menjadi manusia" –Seungyoon_

 _"aku sudah mengutuk mu sialan !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"hei Mino.. kau bisakan kerja malam ini sendirian ?"

Orang bernama Mino itu melihat kawannya datang menghampirinya denganwajah pucat. Tidakjuga, dia memang bewarna pucat. Mino selalu perhatian dengan orang yang baru bekerja 6 bulan bersama dengan dirinya.

"tak apa Jinwoo hyung.. kau kan masih sering sakit setelah operasi usus buntu mu itu .."

Jinwoo meringis mengingat penyakitnya mengangguk dan menyerahkan bingkisan krese k putih pada Mino. "kudengar Zico hyung akan kemari sebentar..dengan Kyung hyung.."

"ahh baiklah sudah sana pulang duluan .. aku takut kau pingsan dan diculik oleh pangeran malam." Mino tertawa lucu melihat Jinwoo mendelik kesal. Pasalnya ia sedikit takut mengingat pagi ini baru datang sebuahkotak kaca tua dan didalamnya berisi sebuah mayat mumi seekor kelelawar.

Kabarnya selalu ada kutukan yang mengikuti dimana barang ini ada. Mino ingin saja ikut pergi absen, namun ia sudah berjanji pada Jihoon untuk tidak absen lagi setelah 3x absen seminggulalu.

Mino mengantar Jinwoo berjalan keluar gedung museum ,ia melambaikan tangan pada hyungnya dan menguncinya. Berjalan dengan santai sambil menyalakan seluruh lampu ruangan. Mengingat ia tidak suka memakai lampu senter untuk penerangan ,salahkan kedua matanya yang tidak terlalu nyaman beradaptasi dengan kegelapan.

Mino berjalan mendekati kotak kaca itu memperhatikan apa isinya. Hanya mumi kelelawar. Sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin. Ada tulisan samar disana yang membuat mino tertarik.

"ada tulisannya.. umm.. The Sun looks like Moon after the blood cover my mouth... uh terdengarmengerikan.."Mino menyipitkan matanya membaca baris kedua. Ia semakin penasaran apakah itu kata-kata kutukan atau bukan.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya jika jadi kau.."

Mino terperanjat kaget dan hampir saja menyenggol jatuh kotak dihadapannya. Kedua matanya menyisir ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang dengan jubahnya berdiri menyandar di dinding aquarium berisikan mayat mumi hewan yang entahlah Mino tidak peduli. Ia menatap takut mahluk dihadapannya.

"kau siapa ? kau pencuri ya ?"

"tidak ada pencuri yang hanyadiam jika ketahuan."

"uhh kau benar , lalu kau siapa ?" Mino bergidik ngeri saat dia mendekatinya dengan itu meraih kerah kemejanya dan mendekatkan kepala, menghirup aroma Song Minho dengan lembut dan intens. Ia mengulanginya dankemudian menghirup aroma itu lebih dekat dengan menempelkan hidungnya ke leher jenjang MIno, menimbulkan gesekan yang membuat semua bulu roman Mino berdiri tegak.

"aroma mu .. seperti arak terakhir yang pernah ku minum.." Dia sedikit mendesah. Mino sedikit sudah menelan salivanya. Ia berharap tidak akan ada kejadian mutilasi atau pembunuhan sadis hanya karena aroma tubuh miliknya.

Mino menjadi menyesali membeli shampoo yang kemarin ia dapatkan. Salahkan gajinya yang seenak jidat Jihoon potong. Dan hati kecilnya menjerit ingin melebur detik ini juga karena sang mahluk itu makin membuatnya risih.

"hey s-siapa nama mu ?" Mino menyumpahi kebodohannya yang mendadak sok akrab ini. Ia hanya ingin orang itu mejauhi tubuhnya . ia tidak tahan dengan sentuhan terlalu intens ini. Membuatnya hampir gila.

"aku ? Kang Seungyoon.." ucap Seungyoon menjawab Mino dengan seringaian. Mino tidak ingin tau kenapa dia menyeringgai seperti itu. Mino memperhatikan Seungyoon melepas jubah hitam yang ia kenakan dan membuangnya keatas kotak kaca itu tadi.

"hati-hati kau bisa merusaknya .." desis Mino dan mengambil jubah milik Seungyoon dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Seungyoon dia memperhatikan mumi hewan didalam aquarium sana. Dan mengetuknya dengan lembut tak lupa terus menampilkan seringaian licik disana. Tak lama kemudian Seungyoon terdiam.

"YA ! PENYIHIR SIALAN ! AKU TAU KAU ADA DISANA !"

Mino menutup telinganya saat Seungyoon mendadak berteriak keras dengan suaranya yang menggelegar dan mengetuk brutal kaca aquarium dihadapannya.

"ya ! Seungyoon kotrol dirimu ! hey !"Mino menarik Seungyoon. Dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Seungyoon yang kecil itu begitu dingin. Ia menatap kedua mata Seungyoon yang bewarna hitam kelam dan bibir pucat tidak biasa itu. Perlahan ia melepaskan Seungyoon yang sudah tenang lalu memperhatikannya. "k-kau dingin sekali.."

"kau ingin menghangatkanku ?" Seungyoon menarik bibirnya membuat senyum itu lagi.

"huh ? caranya ?" Mino mengutuk dirinya lagi, entah kenapa kata menghangatkan bisa membuatnya berfikiran liar dengan membayangkan Seungyoon dan kedua kaki kecilnya mengait indah dipinggangnya dan bibir itu digigitnysa dengan lembut. Mino merasakan pipinya bisa meleleh sekarang.

"beri darah mu idiot ! aku tau kau berfikiran kotor !" Seungyoon membentak Mino dan menyentak kedua tangan Mino dari tubuhnya dankembali mendekati aquarium tadi dan sekarang dia mengeluarkan serbuk merah dari saku bajunya dan menyeringgai.

"belah tengah sialan aku bersumpah akan membakar raga mu sampai hangus sekarang.. " Seungyoon menutup matanya dan merapal mantra hingga serbuk itu kini menjadi kilatan api dan ketika Seungyoon hampir melemparnya dari arah mumi kupu-kupu muncul cahaya biru yang menyambar Seungyoon dan mematikan api itu.

"heh jidat lebar tak tau diri ! kau masih menyebalkan sejak 200 tahun lalu ya !"

Mino berjalan mundur melihat seseorang dengan belah tengah licin dihadapannya. Berpakaian tidak wajar seperti penyihir yang ia lihat di buku baca anak-anak milik adik temannya . Penyihir belah tengah itu mendorong kesal pundak Seungyoon dan seketika Mino merasa pusing.

Tengah malam ini ada sosok pucat mengerikan yang mungkin saja itu adalah vampire tapi sepertinya memang vampire , tapi akan lebih baik jika vampirenya sehebat Edward Cullen atau seperti Kim Woo Bin atau yang penting bukan vampire menyebalkan-mesum- dengan rambut mangkok itu. Dan apa tadi ?penyihir ?ahh Mino ingin bertemu dengan Doraemon saja.

 **BRUU** **K**

Seungyoon dan Taehyun melihat ke sumber suara dan melihat Mino pingsan dilantai dengan tidak elitnya membuat kedua mata mereka membulat dan segera menghampirinya.

"ini salah mu !" bentak Seungyoon menyalahkan Taehyun yang mendengus kesal.

"heol ! sejak kapan kau peduli dengan manusia ? ehh ?" Taehyun memperhatikan Seungyoon dengan senyum penuh maksud dan jail." Kau sukakan dengan Mino ?"

Seungyoon mengigit bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia memang tau nama Mino barusan tapi menjengkelkan jika Taehyun sudah tau duluan mengingat Taehyun lebih dulu tinggal di musium ini. "t-tidak aku hanya kasian saja.. lagi pula dia beraroma arak alami.. akan menyedihkan jika dia pergi dan mati.." sanggah seungyoon dan membantu Mino untuk bangun.

"kutukan ku belum berubah lowh.."

"sialan !aku tau ! cepat bantu !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._ _mau lanjut ?_

 _._ _berikan review._ _Tapi maaf jika ceritanya tidak terlalu bagus T_T_

 _trimakasih_


	2. Morning Egg's

**Chap 2**

 **_Morning Egg's_**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Astaga author ini**_

 _ **Maap untuk menahan ff ini lahir**_

 _ **Ternyata sudah keterlaluan lamanya :'V**_

 _ **Tapi sempet update ff lain**_

 _ **/ kejem woy thor/**_

 _ **Ah aku rombak tu udah 2x dan akhirnya kembali lagi ke awal konsep**_

 _ **Ahh ada part resehnya ku harap jika tidak berkenan di skip ae**_

 _ **Tapi cuman dikit kok kkk.. aku ga brani**_

 _ **Jadi ya gini reader-nim**_

 _ **Maapkan dakuh**_

 _ **Love ya~**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mino mendapati dirinya sudah ada di ranjang empuk bewarna biru miliknya dengan pakaian tugas yang sudah tidak melekat ditubuhnya. Ia melihat ponselnya tergeletak di meja , Mino mengambilnya dan membaca pesan dari Zico.

 _Zico : Huge boy kata teman mu kau jatuh pingsan ya ? cepat sembuh ya.. omong-omong teman mu memiliki style rambut belah tengah yang unik ya... dimana kau menemukannya ?_

Mino membuang ponselnya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Berjalan malas menuju dapur. Ia sangat haus dan butuh minum. Mino berjalan menuju lemari es, mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan meminumnya sambil tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Baru tiga kali teguk ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah kakinya.

"telur yang sehat pagi ini ya.."

"BRUUSHH~" Mino menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya mendengar suara yang mengejutkan tadi. Sepagi ini siapa yang bertamu. Ia baru ingat ia hanya mengenakan boxer hitam.

"telur apa yang kau maksud ?" tanya Mino sambil menyeka air yang mengalir di mulut dan dagunya. Da melihat kebawah dan Seungyoon berjongkok dibawahnya tanpa memakai bajunya. Otak kotor Song Minho mulai bekerja.

"apa ya ? mau ku tunjukkan .. ?" Seungyoon tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri , berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk diatas meja. Ia melebarkan kedua tangannya. "mendekat kemari Mino.."

Mino mendekat dan Seungyoon langsung berdiri, ia memeluk Mino menyampirkan salah satu tangannya ke pinggang Mino dan tangannya yang lain mengangkat dagu Mino. Seungyoon meniup lehernya , melihat cetak urat milik Mino yang menggoda. "aku ingin darah mu.." bisik Seungyoon.

Mino melepas tangan Seungyoon dari tubuhnya dan mendorong vampire itu dengan kuat hingga dia menabrak tembok. Kini giliran Mino yang mulai mengurung tubuh sang Vampire dan dengan satu tangannya ia menahan kedua tangan Seungyoon ke atas. Mencium lembut kening Seungyoon. "bayaran mu mahal sekali.. tapi baiklah , pagi ini aku sedang lapar.." kekeh Mino dan kini bibirnya mulai mencium bibir Seungyoon dan lidahnya menyapu lembut belahan bibirnya.

Mino melumat lembut bibir tebal Seungyoon dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Saat Mino melepaskan bibirnya, warna bibir itu semakin merah dan merekah.

"aah.. lepaskan tangan ku.." lirih Seungyoon disela desahannya saat Mino sedang mengerjakan lehernya dan tangannya memilin salah satu nipplenya. Mino menurutinya dan melepas kedua tangan Seungyoon.

Seungyoon mendorong Mino dan ia berjongkok. Kehadapan adik kecil Mino. "telur yang ku maksud adalah ini.."

"aakhh .." Mino melenguh keras saat Seungyoon langsung melahap twinsballnya dan menghisapnya. Rasanya penisnya sudah turn on hanya dengan hisapan lembut disana.

Seungyoon melepasnya dan menjilati dari luar. Membasahi kain dan kejantanannya. Mino merasakan jika gini rasa basah itu sudah tergantikan dengan mulut Seungyoon yang melakukan blowjob dan handjobnya. Tak lupa meremas kedua bola kembarnya dengan lembut. Ia melihat bagaimana rakusnya Seungyoon menjilati tip dicknya dan mengaduk lubang kecil disana dengan lidahnya. Melihatnya saja ia hampir memuncratkan cairannya.

=o0o=

"jadi kau seorang Vampire asli ?" Mino meletakkan botol minumnya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Seungyoon. Mahluk kurus itu mengangguk dan melihat ke arah jendela. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Ia duduk diatas meja melihat jendela dan Mino masih menetralkan kegiatan pagi pemuas Seungyoon.

"benar , aku seorang vampire.. kau takut ?" tanya Seungyoon tanpa melihat Mino. Karena pandangan matanya sekarang tertuju pada gelas dihadapannya dan isinya adalah darah Mino yang baru saja diberikan lewat menyobek pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kental, merah dan segar. Seungyoon tersenyum senang dan meminumnya pelan-pelan . maklum bahkan isinya tidak sampai 100ml.

"tidak yang ku takutkan adalah jika ternyata kau seekor pokemon calizard.." jawab Mino dengan nada bercanda , Seungyoon melihatnya cepat dengan deathglarenya. Mino mengehendikkan bahyunya dan menghabiskan air minumnya. Suara minum Mino menarik perhatian Seungyoon untuk melihatnya. Bagaimana urat leher Mino bergerak-gerak menarik rasa laparnya lagi.

Namun yang menarik perhatian adalah tangan Mino. Seungyoon menarik tangan kanan Mino dan memperhatikan disana penuh luka sayatan. Beberapa mungkin ada luka baru. " kau .. menyakiti diri mu sendiri .. kenapa ?" Seungyoon bertanya dan Mino menyadari luka yang ia punya menarik perhatian Seungyoon, dia segera menarik tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Namun tangan Seungyoon lebih cepat untuk menangkap tangan Mino lagi dan menahannya.

"kau tidak mau cerita ya ? hmm.. apa kau ingin dengar cerita ku ?" tanya Seungyoon. Ia melihat Mino mengangguk dan kembali untuk duduk. Seungyoon duduk menghadap dan Mino melihat bekas luka sobekan yang besar dari tengah dan sayatan kecil yang menyebar di area dada milik Seungyoon.

"aku menjadi vampire berkat kejadian ini, saat itu Ibu ku yang lumpuh selalu dipukuli oleh Ayah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan aku hanyalah anaknya yang cacat, aku mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir, laki-laki itu seorang pemabuk gila. Ia selalu menuntut Ibu untuk bekerja dan memberinya uang untuk membeli arak. Malam itu Ibu mengatakan bahwa Ayah sedang bekerja dihalaman. Katanya dia sedang mengumpulkan serpihan kaca untuk dijual.." Seungyoon menarik nafas dan ia melihat Mino yang mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius.

"kau manis sekali.." Seungyoon mengacak surai hitam Mino dengan lembut dan kemudian Mino berdecih. Ia menahan tangan Seungyoon dan menggenggamnya. Seakan mengatakan 'ayo lanjutkan'.

"Ibu kemudian menepuk rambutku dan kemudian dia keluar kamar. Sesaat aku mendengar ibu menjerit dengan nyaring namun hanya sekejab, kemudian semua hening. Aku memanggil Ibu, ia tidak menyahut. Berkali aku memanggilnya tetaplah hening. Sampai kemudian suara pintu kamarku di buka dengan kasar. Aku tau betul itu langkah kaki ayah. Aku merasa diangkat. Ku pikir setelah sekian lama ia akan menggendong dan memeluk ku, namun aku salah. Ia membuangku dari lantai 2. Dan ternyata kaca yang disusun di halaman adalah kaca yang akan dia gunakan untuk membunuhku. Aku masih ingat rasa sakitnya.." Seungyoon berhenti, ia menunduk dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak hilang kendali atas kesedihannya. Ia menggenggam tangan Mino dengan erat.

"luka ini berkat kaca yang ia hadiahkan pada ku dan berkat kejadian itu aku bertemu dengan Seunghyun , dia adalah Vampire ras murni yang memberiku hidup kedua ini. Dan mata ini adalah mata yang ku renggut dari mata ibu ku.. aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.. aku hanya mampu menyelamatkan kedua matanya.. " Seungyoon menahan nafasnya, air mata mulai merembes dari kedua matanya, namun ia merasakan kepalanya hangat. Mino sekarang gantian menepuk kepalanya dengan kembali tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menakup pipi Mino.

"tak apa jika kau tidak bisa bertukar pikiran dengan ku. Meskipun aku bisa membaca pikiran mu aku lebih senang jika kau membicarakan ini dengan ku.. karena terkadang manusia butuh waktu untuk hidup dengan membawa luka kan ?" Seungyoon melihat Mino mengangguk mengerti dan dia bangkit berdiri.

"kau mau kemana ?" tanya Seungyoon dan ikut bangkit berdiri. Mino melihatnya dan menyeka setitik air mata yang lolos dari mata Seungyoon.

"hari ini aku libur , kau mau kepantai ?" tanya Mino dan membuat Seungyoon memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut muka yang bingung.

"untuk apa ke pantai..?" tanya Seungyoon lagi dan membuat Mino juga bingung. Ia jadi tidak enak melihat Seungyoon menangis begini.

"entahlah , ingin saja . mau ikut tidak ? jika tidak aku sama si belah tengah saja.. eh iya omong-omong dia kemana ?" tanya Mino dan Seungyoon mendengus tidak suka.

Seungyoon tau maksud Mino mengajaknya ke pantai adalah menghiburnya namun yang menyebalkan kenapa si calon kekasihnya ,Mino jadi perhatian ke belah tengan super sialan itu.

"dia juga disini , kenapa ?" jawab Seungyoon ketus dan pergi ke ruang tengah. Mino mengikutinya dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna. menemukan sampah makanan berceceran disana dengan seseorang berambut belah itu tidur disofanya yang juga penuh sampah.

"jika mau di bakar ,aku boleh ikut membantu mu ?" tanya Mino sambil menggeram , rasanya perempatan urat sudah muncul dikening Song Minho. Ia kalap dan menarik si belah tengah itu jatuh kelantai bersama dengan bantuan Seungyoon.

Rumah mungilnya terkenal paling rapi dan paling bersih diantara angkatannya dan kini semudah itu rumah bersihnya dikotori mereka.

=o0o=

"kalian ini ! bisakah tidak memukul dan mengacak rambut ku ? kau pikir rambut ini murah ?" Taehyun berteriak kesal saat Mino dan Seungyoon menarik dan mengacak rambut mahalnya.

Wajahnya sakit begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang dihajar mereka berdua dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal.

"belah tengah sok hebat , rambutmu sudah kuno !" Seungyoon giliran membalas kekesalan ke Taehyun.

"daripada rambut mu ! rambut mangkok murahan !"

"rambut ini lebih mahal 10x lipat dari rambut mu , bodoh !"

"kau hanya malu memiliki kening lohan itu kan ? jangan mengelak, jidat selebar bandara saja belagu."

"yack ! kau rambut belahan dada , kau pikir kau tampan dengan rambut aneh mu itu ?

Mino menutup kedua telinganya. Semenjak hidup disini , baru kali ini ada yang berteriak dan saling memaki hanya karena model rambut. "tenanglah kalian berdua ini, jadi tidak kita ke pantai ?"

Seungyoon dan Taehyun saling mendengus dan memperhatikan tas yang Mino bawa. "aku sudah bawa pakaian ganti untuk kita bertiga tenang saja , ayo.."

Sengaja Mino menyiapkan karena jika dilihat pakaian asli mereka seperti kostum salah musim jika dikenakan harian. Apalagi sekarang Seungyoon dan Taehyun juga memakai bajunya yang seenaknya diambil dari jemuran. Mereka berisik dan cerewet. Tapi entah kenapa Mino merasa nyaman diantara mereka.

Mino duduk berdua didepan dengan Seungyoon dan Mino mendengarkan lagu dengan nada lambat yang menenangkan. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri sudah lama tidak pernah pergi bersama kawan-kawannya lagi semenjak keadaan Mino yang tidak terlalu baik.

Kemudian dIa melirik Seungyoon yang terlelap disampingnya dan Taehyun yang duduk memperhatikan luar. Kebetulan mereka melewati gereja besar. Taehyun seperti tampak terpesona dan tidak melepas pandangannya dari sana.

"Hey Mino apa sekarang adalah misa untuk komuni pertama tengah berlangsung ?" tanya Taehyun. Dan Mino menggeleng. Ia sendiri tidak ingat ada gereja disana.

"entahlah kenapa ?" tanya Mino dan melirik kebelakang, ia melihat Taehyun yang sekarang tiduran diatas tas empuk Mino yang berisi baju. ia melihat Taehyun menguap ngantuk.

"tidak hanya saja Seungyoon , dia harus hati-hati dengan aroma malaikat baru.." jawab Taehyun dan terlelap. Mino hanya mengangguk.

Ia melihat Seungyoon yang vampire bisa tidur ? entahlah Mino juga heran. Ia mengusap rambut hitam Seungyoon dan tersenyum tipis.

Tapi apa katanya ? malaikat baru ? apa hubungannya dengan komuni pertama ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Last chap is the end**_

 _ **Give me review semoga last chap biar bisa cepet lair ea**_

 _ **Wkwkwk trima kasih..**_


End file.
